


Faster, faster, faster...

by withdiamonds



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is surrounded by adrenaline junkies.  Written for picfor 1000.  Thanks, topaz119!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster, faster, faster...

**Author's Note:**

> Faster, faster, faster, until the thrill of speed overcomes the fear of death...  
> Hunter S. Thompson

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/withdiamonds/pic/000bt3ec/)

 

 

Chin never wears a helmet.

He's not required to by law, of course, not in Hawaii, where once a person is over the age of seventeen, they're apparently free to risk their lives with impunity. Danny's not sure why age should make a difference when it comes to having your head smashed like an overripe melon, but whatever, the law says that adults have the right to feel the wind in their hair and the bugs in their teeth when they're on a motorcycle if they're so inclined.

So, it's the law. Danny's a big fan of the law. He's sworn to uphold it, after all.

Chin keeps a helmet handy for his occasional passengers. Danny himself has worn it numerous times. It's hot, heavy, and uncomfortable, but along with the law, Danny is also a fan of his head being intact and not scattered in pieces on the highway like a Jack 'o lantern a week after Halloween, so he wears it without complaint.

Danny dreads the day Grace asks if she can wear Chin's helmet. He's not looking forward to it, because he doesn't want to have to kill Chin.

But there's not a helmet designed that Danny would trust to keep Grace safe on _any_ motorcycle, let alone a bike under the control of one Chin Ho Kelly and if Chin was ever so foolish as to say _yes_ to his daughter, even Steve and Kono together wouldn't be enough to keep _Chin_ safe from Danny's wrath.

Reaching up to adjust the helmet in question, which he is, in fact, right this minute wearing, Danny is distantly aware of the pineapples fields on either side of them rushing by in a blur of red and green as Chin weaves the bike through the mercifully few cars they encounter on the back road they're currently zooming down.

Steve and Kono are right above them, the _whup whup_ of the helicopter blades connecting directly with that spot behind Danny's left eye that's been throbbing dully all day.

Ahead of them on the road, Danny can see the cloud of dust they're all in pursuit of. Stupid drug-runners and their stupid ability to turn even the most well-planned, low-key drug bust into a cluster-fuck of epic proportions.

Steve and Kono suddenly swoop off in their helicopter and Danny can clearly picture the two of them grinning maniacally at each other at the prospect of taking down the perps, maybe even while they're still in the air. They're probably arguing over who gets to jump out of the chopper before it lands.

Peas in a pod, those two.

By the time the bike skids to a stop between the drug runners' Jeep and the helicopter that's thankfully on the ground by now, Steve has one of the bad guys in the dirt, face full of dark red clay, Steve's knee firmly planted in his back, while Kono has the other one face down across the hood of the Jeep. He's bitching up a storm as she none-too-gently cuffs him.

Danny's arms tighten instinctively around Chin's waist as the back wheel of the bike goes one way and the front one goes the other, and his adrenaline-fueled hard-on presses closer to Chin's ass. A spark of desire shoots through him, leaving him more breathless than he already was.

He feels Chin's chest hitch in silent laughter as they come to a complete stop. Danny just sits there a minute, enjoying both the contact and the knowledge that he is not, in fact, dead.

Then he swings his leg off the bike, clutching at Chin's shoulder briefly with one hand while he regains his balance. Reaching up to pull the helmet off, Danny leans in and says warningly in Chin's ear, "Not a word."

The set of Chin's mouth and the heat in his eyes tell Danny all he needs to know about how the rest of his day is going to go, once they get the aforementioned cluster-fuck cleaned up.

He's completely on board with that.

Kono pulls her loudly complaining prisoner to his feet, her eyes twinkling as she glances between Danny and Chin.

She, too, is apparently under no illusions regarding the fate of Danny's ass for the rest of the day.

Danny marvels once again how it is that Kono knows everything. She probably knows what color boxers he's wearing and what he had for breakfast this morning.

Steve doesn't say a word, being too busy threatening the drug-runners with outrageous scenarios involving the helicopter and multiple bungee cords if they don't cough up the whereabouts of their buyers.

By the time HPD arrives on the scene and collects the bad guys, Steve and Kono are chomping at the bit to get back in the helicopter, and very soon they're soaring away, an ever-decreasing speck receding in the bright blue sky.

Danny shakes his head. He's surrounded by adrenaline junkies.

Briefly, Danny stares longingly at the nice, safe squad cars lined up along the road, preparing for the nice, safe drive back to Honolulu.

Then Chin smiles, full of heat and promise, and nods at his bike. "I'll make it worth your while, brah," he says, and that voice goes straight to Danny's dick.

He settles himself on the bike behind Chin, helmet securely in place, his cock nestled snug up against Chin's ass. He wraps his arms around Chin's waist, and if he hooks his thumbs in Chin's belt and allows his fingers to trail down over the bulge at the front of Chin's jeans, rubbing just enough that Danny can feel him shudder with each caress, well, he doesn't hear Chin complaining.

Chin presses back and takes off. The vibration of the bike under him and the friction between his dick and Chin's ass lights Danny up.

He hangs on for dear life while he catches his breath and Chin turns his head and laughs at him.

"Eyes on the road," Danny yells.

Chin laughs again.


End file.
